


Domestic

by DapperMuffin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DapperMuffin
Summary: Just a normal day in the lives of boyfriends Patton and Logan....well, not exactly, because today is special.





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> wow apparently i write my best one shots in french class who knew

Patton checked his watch, smiling faintly as he set aside his knitting needles and partially-finished scarf. He counted silently in his head.

_3... 2... 1..._

Sure enough, the front door slammed open exactly on time, just as Patton had predicted. Logan always returned home from work at the same time every day, down to the second, so Patton had long been able to guess when he'd return.

Logan closed the door with a heavy sigh, dropping his keys in his pocket with a loud jingling. He trudged over to the couch, collapsing next to Patton, half-sitting and slumped over.

Logan looked tired, dark circles under his eyes pronounced behind his dark frames, but he still conjured up a little smile for Patton. His gray eyes were fixed on his boyfriend's face.

"Bad day at work?" Patton inquired, rubbing small circles on Logan's back. Logan closed his eyes contentedly.

"I suppose you could say that," he mumbled. "Although I would not classify it as 'bad' so much as I'd call it exhausting." He slowly maneuvered his body so that he was laying down the length of the couch, his head in Patton's lap. He removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.

Patton smiled softly, beginning to run his fingers through Logan's darker hair with one hand, working at knots in Logan's shoulders with the other. "Well, I'm glad you're back, dearest." His voice was soothing. "You've been working harder lately, haven't you? Won't they let you take a break, or at least ease up on your workload?"

Logan shifted, opening his eyes as he sat up. "It's nice that you noticed. I have been working harder lately because I needed the money for this." He pulled a small box out from behind his back, and Patton gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

"Patton." Logan's eyes were warm, his mouth curving up at the corners with that smile he only did for Patton. "Honeybee. Dear. Patton Alex Sanders. I love you so damn much. I never thought I'd say that to anyone, but then you came along, and now I've done a million things I wouldn't have done if I hadn't met you. Before, I saw everything as monochrome, colorless, but then I met you. You were a ray of sunshine, and you brought so much color to my life."

Patton took in Logan's bright eyes, his slightly tousled hair from Patton's fingers, the subtle smile. He wanted to freeze this moment in time, and he tried to memorize every detail.

"Patton Alex Sanders." Logan was kneeling now, the hand not holding the ring box holding one of Patton's hands. "I love you so much, and I want to spend every day with you like this. Will you marry me?"

There was only a split second pause before Patton blurted out a "Yes!" He pulled Logan to his feet, burying his face in Logan's neck, and into Logan's skin he whispered "yes," over and over, again and again, as he pressed gentle close-lipped kisses to Logan's neck.

Logan stifled his chuckle, arms wrapped around Patton's waist. "Love, could I have your hand?" Patton stopped kissing Logan's neck, sheepishly providing his left hand. Logan brought Patton's hand up to his mouth, kissing Patton's ring finger before sliding on the ring.

Patton gazed at the ring. "It's beautiful," he told Logan dreamily. The band was made of silver, and the gem was blue and shaped like a heart.

"It's a heart because you stole my heart." Logan resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck or adjust his glasses self-consciously as his face heated up. "You've made me soft."

"That's so sweet," Patton cooed. "Now gimme your ring, I gotta put it on you now!" Logan extracted the second ring from the box, placing it in Patton's palm with so little force that Patton hardly felt it.

Logan's ring also had a silver band, but his gem was a dark blue rhombus cut. Patton admired it for a moment before slipping it onto Logan's ring finger, and Logan returned the box to his pocket.

Patton grabbed Logan's hand, giggling as he spun his fiancee around. "We're getting married!" he cheered, his freckled cheeks hidden under a strawberry-colored blush and his blue eyes watery with joy. Logan huffed quietly, but allowed Patton to spin him around with a small smile of his own.

Maybe twenty minutes passed before the two collapsed, panting from the exertion of dancing. Maybe Patton, a devious gleam in his eyes, made a suggestion, and they pulled several bottles of alcohol out of the cupboard. Perhaps they drank until they couldn't stand anymore, making out on shaky knees before stumbling to bed, holding onto each other's arms to stop themselves from falling over as they giggled drunkenly. They fell onto the bed together, limbs tangled under the sheets, bodies entwined as they drifted off to sleep as they'd done many times before, but it was the first time they'd done it as fiancees, and soon they would do it for the first time as husbands, Mr. Logan and Patton Sanders.


End file.
